1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as a video camera and an imaging signal correcting method used in such an imaging apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to such a technique used in lens-interchangeable imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some imaging apparatus such as video cameras performs correct transverse chromatic aberration of imaging signals obtained by imaging objects using the imagers. Correction of transverse chromatic aberration is to correct signals at each pixel position (in particular, signals of neighboring pixels) in each frame of an imaging signal based on characteristics information concerning aberration of the lens attached to the imaging apparatus of interest.
Correction of transverse chromatic aberration makes it possible to prevent deterioration of image quality attributable to lens aberration, whereby imaging can be performed satisfactorily.
An example of correction of transverse chromatic aberration is described in JP-A-2008-96907 (Patent Document 1). In Patent Document 1, a lens-interchangeable imaging apparatus is described. Lens characteristics information for correcting transverse chromatic aberration is stored in lens devices, and the imaging apparatus reads out the stored lens characteristics information to perform a correction process. The configuration described in Patent Document 1 allows transverse chromatic aberration to be properly corrected even in a lens-interchangeable imaging apparatus.